A JB Love Story
by BeliebLoveStory
Summary: Justin meets this girl at a concert and falls for her as soon as they lock eyes ! This story is filled with romance , drama , & so much more. : I hope you enjoy it ! Please review , thanks.
1. Chapter One

"I'll call you when the concerts over," I told my mom as me and my friend, Alyssa were getting out of the car. We had just arrived at the arena. We were about to see the one, the only, JUSTIN BIEBER!

We handed the ticket lady our tickets and went inside. It was huge and packed with girls. We walked our way through the crowd and went to go buy some shirts and glow then went to go buy a soda, of course it had to be Sprite. We finally started walking to our seats. When we got there it was really loud. "Wow, it sure is packed in here," said Alyssa while looking up at all those girls. "Yeah," I said giggling a little. "I can't believe we got floor seats!" Alyssa said smiling."Right?" I said while laughing. An hour passed and it was time. There he was. I felt like I was in heaven. His voice, it's so smooth and the way he flips his hair. He sang a couple of songs and then went backstage for a short break. "I need to go pee" I said standing up."Too much information" Alyssa said in disgust. I faked a smile and walked to the bathroom. Apparently I didn't know where it was. I was lost and tons of girls where pushing.

It went black, pitch black. I opened my eyes, I really couldn't see anything but, then I saw him. "Are you okay?" Justin asked while running his fingers through my hair. "Uhmm,' I got up quick and fixed myself. "I have to go," I said while walking away. I then felt a tingle run up my spine. "Wait," he said grabbing my arm. I looked at him. I realized Justin Bieber is grabbing my arm. I kept from screaming and said, "Yeah?""Are you okay?" he said while letting go of my arm. "Well, I really don't know what happened?" I said looking at him. I looked down at my hands, I was shaking like crazy."You got pushed by a couple of girls and hit your head," He said looking at me. "Oh, then how'd I end up back here?" I asked looking around, barely noticing that I was in Justin dressing room. "I was signing autographs and I heard people saying that someone had fell down, I tried looking but couldn't find you but then some of my body guards led me to my dressing room and there you where," He said. "Wow, uhmm well thanks but I really should get back to my seat," I said stepping back slowly. "Well wait ima bout to go on stage, maybe you can stay here for a bit," He said smiling. He smile made me smile of course. "Sure," I went back on stage and all I heard was him singing "U smile" over tons of girl's screams. Kenny had put the TV on for me. I was able to watch Justin's performance there."I just met this beautiful girl backstage, she got pushed and hit her head hard and to make it up to her I want her to be my one less lonely girl tonight," He said smiling. I sat there in shock. Kenny then came by and led me on stage. Justin grabbed my hand and started singing to me. I smiled and then I felt tears streaming down my face. "Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you," He sang as he wiped my tears away.I smiled. We were so close, his arm was around me. He then put his forehead on mine and kept singing. I smiled. "There's gonna be one less lonely girl," He finished the song and kept looking in my eyes. My knees were weak, I kind of started wobbling. He hugged me tight so I wouldn't fall again and then gave me a huge bouquet of roses. He smiled and kissed my cheek. We both looked at the audience. There were so many people. I then saw Alyssa screaming and cheering for me.I waved at her. Justin saw me waving at her and told Kenny to bring her up on stage. Kenny did what he was told. Justin hugged her and gave roses as well. Me and Alyssa hugged too. "You girls get to see the show backstage, and two lucky girls will get there seats." He said into the microphone. Kenny then gave Justin a random section and seat. The girls that go picked were way at the top. I was happy for them.


	2. Chapter Two

Kenny took us backstage and turned on the TV again. We were dancing and singing. It was so much fun. He then finished his last song. "Goodnight everybody!" Justin said as he walked off stage. He came into the room we were in. "Hey girls," He said hugging each of us. We smiled and sort of blushed. "You did an amazing job tonight, " I said looking at him. "Thanks, uhmm what's your name?" He asked. "I'm McKenzie but people call me Kensie" I said. He was getting closer to me, I thought he was gonna kiss me but he just whispered in my ear. "Your eyes are so gorgeous."

He kissed my cheek. I turned really red. He then slid something in my hand. "I'll be right back," he said while winking. Once he left me and Alyssa screamed so loud Justin probably heard us.

"I can't breath OMG he is fucken hot," I said trying to catch my breath. "Calm yourself woman," Alyssa said fanning me with her hand. I was really red. "What does the note say?" Alyssa said looking at it.

"Uhmm it says," I said opening it. "Call or Text me sometime, please don't tell anyone my number, (number) love, JB," I read in shock.

Justin came back in with some water bottles. "I have to go to the bathroom be right back," Alyssa said leaving well running. Justin sat down and I sat next to him. "Thirsty?" He said handing me the water bottle. "Sure," I said while grabbing it from him. He smiled the looked at me then the water bottle.

"Want to have a water chugging contest?" He asked me. "Sure," I said smiling.

We opened our bottles of water. "3, 2, 1 Go!" Justin said. He was winning me at first but then I took the lead and won! "I won," I said laughing. Justin tackled me down. We both ended up on the floor. "I want a re-match," He said smiling and looking down at me. I looked up at him. He started leaning in. We were inches away from kissing. Alyssa walked in and started laughing. We looked at her and got up. "What are you guys doing?" She said laughing. "I beat him at a chugging contest" I said smiling. Justin faked a smile and said, "I went easy on her."

Alyssa laughed. Then "Somebody To Love" started playing. It was my phone.

"Hello? Mom?" I said answering.

"What happened?" She asked nervous.

I walked outside. "Nothing, Justin invited us to a party he'll drop us off don't worry okay?" I told her.

We hung up then I went back inside. I sat back down next to Justin. I was really tired.

I rested my head on Justin's shoulder. He smiled.

"You tired?" he asked. "Yeah," I said hugging him. I ended up laying my head on his chest. Alyssa was just playing with Justin's guitar.

It was almost midnight. I looked at my phone. OH CRAP! Justin had fell asleep. "Justin," I said shaking him trying to wake him up. "What?" He said opening his eyes. "It's almost midnight I have to get home," I said worried. I looked at Alyssa who was sleeping on the floor with the guitar in her hand. I giggled a little. We got off the couch. I woke Alyssa up and then walked outside with Justin. We had to drive home in his tour bus.

"Welcome to the party on wheels," Justin said smiling. We laughed. We all then ended up playing xbox. We finally got back home. He walked us to the door. Alyssa had to go call her mom and went inside as quick as possible. So it was just me and Justin outside. "So…" I said smiling. He kissed my cheek and then looked in my eyes. I looked in his. He leaned and kissed me. I kissed back. He pulled away. "Uhmm…" I said looking down trying to hide my redness.

I looked up at him. He smiled. "Your so beautiful, make sure you don't lose that paper I gave you, ima miss you," He said holding my hand. I just smiled, I was still too shocked to say anything. "I would take you on tour with me but we barely met," He said disappointed. I looked down.

"Yeah, I don't think my mom would even let me," I said starting to cry a little. I'm gonna miss him. He held my hand tighter. We kissed again. "Wanna come inside for a bit," I asked while looking at him. He nodded and we went inside. He ended up passing out on the couch. Alyssa stayed the night and we stayed up all night talking about Justin.


	3. Chapter Three

I ended up passing out on the floor while Alyssa slept in my bed. I woke up, it was around 7:30. I went to go see if Justin was awake. There he was sleeping. He looked like an angel. I thought about waking him up but he looked tired. I decided to get ready for the day. Alyssa had woke up as well. We got ready and ate some cereal. "He looks so cute when he's sleeping," Alyssa said while grabbing her bowl and putting it in the sink. I had already finished mine. "I know right," I said giggling. We then heard something.

"What was that?" Alyssa whispered. I shrugged. Alyssa started giggling. "What's so funny?" I asked her confused. Then I felt someone grab me from behind. I started laughing. It was Justin he was twirling me around.

"Justin, put me down," I said laughing and playfully hitting his arms. He put me down and smiled. "Wow you two have issues," Alyssa said laughing. "What?" Justin said. "Seriously you two hardly know each other and are flirting like crazy, it's like you two are dating already," Alyssa rolled her eyes. I looked down then at Justin. He looked at me. "What?" He said annoyed. "She's right," I said giggling a little. "Yeah she is but I don't care I'm Justin Fucking Bieber I flirt with everyone," Justin said while walking away. "So what, your saying that every girl you meet you end up kissing then staying the night at their house?" I said almost screaming. "No I don't I've only done that with you," Justin said literally screaming in my face. "Doesn't seem like it?" I said to him. "I actually thought you'd be this gentlemen that everyone wanted, turns out your just some player, what, do you flirt with girls even when you have girlfriend?" I said to him.

He just stood there and didn't say anything. "Look you two shouldn't fight, I can tell you two really like each other," Alyssa said while trying to calm me down. "I don't like her!" Justin said yelling in Alyssa's face. I looked at him in shock. "If you don't like me then why did you kiss me?" I said. "Maybe I do that to ever girl I meet," Justin said.

He walked away got on his tour bus and just drove off.

Alyssa tried comforting me, she knew I was hurt. I sat down and started crying. I ran to my room and ripped all of his posters of my wall I throw his albums on the floor and crushed them. I was pissed. "Kensie, you need to calm down it's okay just forget about him," Alyssa said while stopping me. I just cried harder. Alyssa then gave me the note Justin gave me the night before. I grabbed and just put it in my pocket. "Your not gonna rip that up?" Alyssa looked at me. I just nodded no. We then heard honking. "That's my mom ima go okay be strong I'll call you later," Alyssa said hugging me. I hugged back and said bye. My parents were at work I was home alone. I didn't know what to do, I just sat there in silence. My heart got ripped out and stomped on by the one and only…Justin Bieber.


	4. Chapter Four

I decided to go to the park across the street. I just sat under a tree, reading a book. Then one of my best guy friends came by. "Hey Kensie" Nick said while sitting next to me.

"Hey Nick," I said while hugging him a little. "What are you doing out here?" He asked me while grabbing the book from my hands. I smiled a little.

"Nothing I was just bored at home," I said while cuddling with him. He started stroking my hair. I smiled. "Alyssa told me what happened," He said. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"It's fine I mean I guess it was too good to be true."

"You really don't deserve a guy like that."

I just smiled and laid my head on his chest. He started holding my hand. I started giggling. "Uhmm, what are you doing?" I asked him while looking at our hands.

"Holding your hand," He said while holding it tighter. "Why?" I asked sounding confused. "Does he like me or something?" I thought. He didn't say anything he then kissed my forehead. "I like you," He said to me. I looked at him. "Y-you do?" I asked kind of turning red. He nodded yes and smiled at me. I smiled too. He's a really cool guy but I don't know how to tell him that I like him too. We're just friends, but I mean I want to be more than that. "Nick listen," I said before he cut me off. "It's fine I know you don't see me that way and I guess it's cool with me," He said sounding a little disappointed. I looked confused. "what?," I said pulling my hand away from his.

He looked down. I really didn't know what to do, I was confused. "You should probably go, it's getting late," he said while getting up. I got up as well. "Yeah but," I said looking at him. It looked like he was gonna cry. "I shouldn't have told you, I just held it in for so long," He said looking at me. "How long?" I asked him confused. "Since the first time I saw you," He said looking in my eyes. I looked down. "Nick I-I had no idea but," I said to him. "It's fine," He said smiling. We then hugged for a while. He walked me home. "Bye," I said looking down. I walked inside and went straight up to my jacked up room.

_**Nick POV**_

I snuck into her backyard and throw a rock at her window. She opened up her window and saw me. She smiled and said, "What are you doing?"

I didn't say anything I just climbed up a tree and went on her balcony. I hugged her. She smiled. "I'm trying to show you what a real gentleman is," I told her while grabbing her hand. She started giggling. I felt like kissing her so bad that I just leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away and said, "Uhmm, it's late I really think you should go now." She pulled away from me and went back inside. I climbed back down and walked home.

_**Kensie POV**_

My heart skipped a beat. Did he just kiss me? I started smiling. Oh my god Kensie get it together! I shook my head and tried not to think about it. Wow. Then my mom came running in. When she told what had happened, my heart literally stopped.


	5. Chapter Five

"Where is he?" I said while running into the hospital. I was so scared, I just ran into random rooms and tried to find him. I was crying. A nurse grabbed me and tried to calm me down, she then took me to his room. I ran to him and held his hand, I couldn't stop crying. Tears were streaming down my face. I ran my fingers through his hair and just looked at him. "I like you too nick," I said to him. I kissed him and then the nurse said that I had to go. He died that night. He was walking home and someone drove by him and shot him to death. After that day I just couldn't stop crying. Alyssa had moved. My parents were working all the time and didn't come home till midnight. I was lonely. Everyone I loved was gone. Months passed. I went to school and talked to no one. During lunch I went to the bathroom and realized Justin's number was in my pocket. I just starred at it and thought of something. When I got home I immediately grabbed the house phone and dialed his number. "Hello?" Justin said while answering. It was good to hear his voice again.

"Hey uhmm it's me Kensie, remember me?"

"Oh yeah how you been?"

"Not good."

"Why?"

"Hmm lets see uhmm I got heartbroken by a celebrity who I loved and thought would be a gentleman, my best guy friend told me he likes me, I like him too but never got to tell him cuz he died and my BFFL moved halfway around the world."

"Wow, uhmm I'm sorry."

"It's fine I just remembered I had your number and I just needed someone to talk to."

"Look that night when I said that, I really didn't mean it I was tired and I'm really really sorry."

"It's fine Justin, uhmm so where you at?"

"Around the corner."

"What?"

"I was gonna surprise you but you called instead."

"Oh"

"Hey I'm outside."

We then hanged up and spent the rest of the day together. We actually got to know each other way more. I felt happy again.


End file.
